


Behind Closed Doors

by rottentrinity



Series: The Princess and The VK [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, minor chad charming/jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: ‘A princess must marry a prince’ A line that Queen Leah drills on Audrey’s mind ever since she can learn how to walk or talk. Audrey believes this, but life had other plans for her, and it most certainly does not involve marrying a prince.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: The Princess and The VK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114001
Kudos: 15





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Events during D1 and D2 happened, but the only D3 events that occurred is the proposal and the fetching of the new VKs.

‘A princess must marry a prince’ were the words that Queen Leah had instilled on Audrey since the young girl started her first steps, or had spoken her first words.

And Audrey believed it. How can she not? Her parents were both royalties, so it makes sense that she, a princess, must marry a prince. Which is why she was always hanging with Ben Florian, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, and Chad Charming, son of Kit and Cinderella. She made it her plan to marry either one of the two, mostly Ben.

But life had other plans for Audrey, and it most certainly does not involve marrying a prince, or a guy in general, or anyone of status in Auradon. No, it involved falling in love with a girl, and not a just any other girl— a VK.

“Mal, it’s you and me. It’s you and me forever. Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?”

Audrey stood there, her heart shattering in pieces as she witnessed the king get on his knees and popped the question.

Mal stared at Ben in shocked. They were only supposed to go and fetch the new batch of VKs and now here’s Ben, her boyfriend, the king of Auradon, on his knees with a ring, asking her to marry him in front of everyone. She heard someone yell no from behind her and there was no mistaken who it was. The all-too familiar voice that made her heart race since the moment she heard her speak.

“Yes” 

It felt like venom saying yes but it already escaped her lips and there was no way of taking it back now, not when everyone already rejoiced and congratulated her and Ben as the newly engaged couple of Auradon. Mal looked at the ring on her finger and smiled at Ben as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Mal loves Ben, that was the truth.

But she knows deep inside, her heart longs for someone else. Someone she should not long for.

Audrey stared at the giant screen, her grandmother’s words about how she let Ben slipped away from her, how she should be his queen, get in and out of her ears. She didn’t want Ben, at least not like before. She wants the girl. Unable to take all these heart-shattering merriment of everyone congratulating Mal and Ben, Audrey turned her heels and left, her tears threatening to fall. Mal caught sight of Audrey leaving and sighed inwardly before getting inside the limo to fetch the VKs. 

Audrey entered her room, threw herself on the bed and allowed herself to cry, her tears wetting her pillow. She didn’t realize Chad had followed her to her room until she felt his protective arms wrapping around her, pulling her close and held her tight, and Audrey cried. Hard. 

She cried her heart out until she fell asleep in Chad’s arms.

Audrey woke up about 2 hours later, her eyes swollen and her head aching from all the crying. She found Chad sitting on her sofa, reading a book from one of her shelves. Her eyebrow raised because Chad reading is an extremely rare sight.

“I didn’t know you could read” Audrey joked as she stood up and sat across him.

Chad raised his head and looked at Audrey, chuckled softly, “It’s nice to know that you can still joke around after all that crying.” He closed the book and placed it on the table between them. “So how are you feeling?” He asked, smiling softly.

“Well my head is hurting” Audrey replied simply. Chad nodded, accepting the answer. “How long have you been in love with Mal?”

Audrey stared at Chad, surprised at his question. She had never told anyone about her feelings for the girl or the fact that she’s a lesbian. Before she can ask, Chad opened his lips to speak again.

“I often catch you looking at Ben and Mal. At first I thought it’s because you’re jealous and angry of Mal because she stole Ben from you, until one day while you were staring at them, Ben had left the table but your eyes didn’t follow him. It stayed on Mal. That’s when I realized you’re in love with her” 

Audrey fell silent, not knowing what to feel. Auradon is not exactly an lgbt accepting community despite the ‘goodness image’. that they continuously promote. If anyone finds out that Audrey, a princess, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip, have feelings for a girl, and VK of all people, everyone will turn away from her and look at her with disgust. 

But here was Chad, Auradon’s resident douche, the ‘biggest jerk in the land’ as referred to by Evie and her magic mirror, who could have chosen to out her, but decided not to and kept quiet.

“So how long?” Chad asked again

“Since her first day here.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to her?”

“Why didn’t you say anything to anyone? About me being gay”

Chad stared at her for a second before blurting out the words Audrey never thought she’d hear from him. “I’m in love with Jay.”

Audrey looked at Chad, “How long?”

Chad shrugged, “Some time during Tourney practice.”

“You should tell him.”

“You should tell her.”

Audrey rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly, “Chad, Mal hasn’t been single since her first week here. Jay, on the other hand, has been. You should go tell him how you feel.”

“He flirts with every girl who breathes at his direction. What if he’s not gay?”

“You’ll never know unless you do something, Chad.”

Chad sighed and looked around the room, his mind drifting somewhere else towards a particular person. He turned to Audrey again, “So what are you going to do?”

Audrey shook her head, “nothing. I’ve dealt with this alone before, so I can manage.”

Chad smiled and leaned over, he took Audrey’s hand and looked at her, “You’re no longer alone in this, Auds. If you need anything, I’m your guy.”

Audrey chuckled lightly and nodded her head. “Let’s get dinner?”

“Pasta?”

Audrey nodded and the two left, their secrets safe and sound within the four walls of Audrey’s room.

* * *

Mal sat in front of her desk, staring at the engagement ring on her finger. It has been 2 weeks since Ben proposed and because school has started again, they haven’t had time to talk wedding plans, which Mal secretly felt relieved because planning would mean that everything is real.

That she is actually engaged.

Mal was glad that Dizzy’s, Celia’s, and the Smee twins’ first experience in Auradon were not difficult. Of course there were still some problems especially since not everyone is accepting of VKs walking around Auradon, but at least the kids have her, and Evie, and Jay, and Carlos. The four of them swore to protect the kids.

“Hey, we’re watching a movie in mine and Jay’s room.” Mal turned to see Carlos’ head peeking through the door.

“I’ll be there, ‘Los” Carlos nodded and left, closing the door. 

Mal stood up and grabbed her purple leather jacket. She walked out of the room just in time to see Audrey walking pass by not noticing Mal since she’s currently on her phone, her heart suddenly racing at the sight of the princess.

“Audrey!” Mal called out and made her way towards the princess.

Audrey lifted her head to see Mal walking to her, “Mal. H-hi.”

Mal smiled softly at her, “Hey. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Congratulations on your engagement” Audrey can feel her heart breaking as she said those words

“I know this is a long due apology, but I want to say I’m sorry for stealing Ben and all.” Mal apologized, smiling softly at Audrey. The princess nodded her head, accepting the apology. She was about to leave when Mal spoke, “I’m heading over to Jay and Carlos’ room to watch a movie. You wanna join us?”

Audrey blinked, confused and surprised at the unexpected invitation. Ever since the coronation and after apologizing to the four of them, her relationship with the core four have been nothing but civil. They smile when passing by each other, say a few greetings, and leave to go to their own direction. She sees them as more of acquaintances and schoolmates than a friend.

“Come on, we’re friends now, right?”

Audrey blinked, “We are?”

“Well we are now.” Mal smiled as she took her hand. “I’m sure the others will not mind if you join us.”

Audrey saw Chad walking towards them behind Mal, “I’ll join if Chad can join.” She pointed at Chad. Mal turned her head to see Chad and turned back to Audrey, and nodded her head. “Sure!”

“Charming, follow me!” Mal ordered and dragged Audrey to Jay and Carlos’ room, Chad following them with a confused look on his face.

Mal pushed open the door to find Jay and Carlos arguing about which movie to watch with two boxes of pizza opened in front of them, Evie and Lonnie cuddling on Jay’s bed, to Chad and Audrey’s surprise, and Jane scrolling on her phone.

“Why can’t we watch endgame?” Jay asked

“Because it’s a sad movie” Carlos replied

“It’s a cool movie!”

“With a sad ending!” Carlos pointed out.

Mal cleared her throat, grabbing everyone’s attention especially Jay and Carlos, and turned their heads to see Mal, Audrey, and Chad by the door.

“Chad! Hey, man” Jay greeted in an unusually cheerful tone and stared at the prince. Mal quirked her eyebrow, and leaned in and whispered to Audrey, “Are we invincible to him?” Audrey chuckled at the comment.

“Jay, you might wanna acknowledge us too” Mal cried out referring to her and Audrey. Jay rolled his eyes and greeted the girls.

“Anyways, I invited Audrey and Chad to join us if it’s cool with you guys. Especially to you, Jay” Mal teased at the long-haired boy who glared at her, his face turning red.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s cool with him.” Carlos grinned playfully. Jay kicked Carlos’ side causing him to fall off. Carlos glared at him before crawling his way to Jane. Chad and Audrey stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with everyone, because they haven’t exactly interacted with them aside from any school activities that requires any interaction. Evie noticed their awkwardness and smiled.

“Well, if they’re joining us, that means they’re in, right guys? Evie said, looking at everyone in the room.

“Oh yeah definitely!” Mal nodded, agreeing.

“Welcome!” Dude barked.

”Honestly, this mutt talking still weirds me out and amuses me at the same time.” Chad commented, Audrey nodding along. She had heard how the dog started talking and honestly she finds it hilarious.

“It really took as a while to get used to it.” Jay turned to Chad and tap the space beside him, “Anyways, you can sit here, man!”

“You can also sit on his lap.” Evie joked playfully.

Chad blushed hard as he walked to Jay’s side and sat beside him. 

“Let’s just watch High School Musical, guys” Mal said as she sat on the floor beside Jay’s bed, pulling Audrey to her side. Evie raised an eyebrow as she observed the interaction between the two.

They all watched the movie, often singing along to the songs, and Mal generally complaining about the movie.

“They sang one song at the karaoke and they thought they’re qualified for lead roles in a theater already? Alright I’ll go cook an egg and call myself a chef then”

Audrey looked over at Evie, and asked, “Does Mal always complain whenever you watch movies?”

Evie nodded “All the time.” 

“No, I don’t.” Mal retorted

“Yes you do.” Everyone except Chad and Audrey said in unison.

Mal pouted and turned her attention back to the movie, resting her head on Audrey’s shoulder. Everyone caught sight of this but didn’t think much about it because it’s a habit for Mal to rest her head on someone’s shoulder.

Audrey can feel her heart racing, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she felt Mal’s close contact. She looked over at Mal whose eyes were already closed instead of watching the movie. She focused her attention to the movie, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

This was the first time Audrey had been so close to Mal. She had spent her time avoiding the girl and it had been so good and painful at the same, and now here she is right next to her. Mal finally felt so close, but still far apart as she noticed the ring on Mal’s finger. Frankly, she didn’t know which one she preferred more.

“Hey, Audrey.” Evie tapped her when the movie ended, “We’re all going somewhere. Mal’s usually a hard person to wake up, so would it be alright if you two can stay here until she’s awake?”

Audrey hesitated, “S-sure!”

“Great! Let’s go, guys!” Evie and Lonnie got off Jay’s bed and left the room, Carlos, Jay, and Jane following her.

Chad looked at Audrey, “Will you be okay alone with her?”

“Yeah. It’s not like we can wake her up.”

“Well maybe we can try this.” Chad grabbed a long stick from under Jay’s bed and started poking Mal with it. “Mal! Mal, wake up!”

Audrey grabbed the end of the stick, “Just go and be with Jay”

“Just say you want to be alone with Mal” Chad teased playfully as he left the room. 

Audrey grabbed the remote nearby and scrolled through the list of movies and tv series on Disney+ and with nothing to watch, decided to switch to Netflix. She saw that the four of them share an account, or more like Carlos and Evie share the account and Jay and Mal are parasites. Audrey clicked on Mal’s profile and noticed that Mal has been watching Avatar:The Last Airbender lately and decided to click on it.

The show resumed on the scene where the entire gang and the professor from Ba Sing Se were on looking for the library.

Three episodes later, Audrey felt the weight of Mal’s head off her shoulder and realized that Mal had woken up. She turned to the girl and smiled softly, “Hey, Mal!”

Mal blinked, her blurry vision slowly forming still and smiled at the sight of Audrey, “Hey!” 

Mal looked around the room and realized that it was only the two of them left. She looked at Audrey and slowly massaged the shoulder she laid her head on.

“Which part of the movie did I fall asleep to?” Mal asked curiously

“Somewhere around the scene during Gabriella’s solo.” Audrey replied as she enjoyed Mal’s hand squeezing her shoulder

“Dramatic bitch” Mal mumbled causing Audrey to chuckle at her comment. 

After giving her a massage, Mal grabbed a pillow from Jay’s bed and placed it on Audrey’s lap, and laid her head on top of it. Audrey blinked, looking at her and smiled softly before turning her attention back to the show.

“So what did Queen Leah say when Ben proposed?” Mal asked as she plays with Audrey’s fingers.

Audrey shrugged, not entirely caring about her overly traditional close-minded grandmother, “Well she started yapping about how it should’ve been me who’s marrying Ben and becoming Queen of Auradon as if we don’t have a kingdom of our own.” 

“I’m sorry I took it away from you.”

Audrey looked at Mal and smiled, shook her head, “Don’t be. Besides I would still probably break up with Ben even if you hadn’t arrive or put him on a love spell.”

“What do you mean?”

Audrey fell silent, contemplating whether or not she should tell Mal. The only person who knows about her sexuality was Chad so she isn’t completely out yet. She doesn’t know if Mal would out her or would run away from her after learning who she is, but a part of her trusts Mal.

“I’m a lesbian” Audrey prepared herself from Mal suddenly running away from her, but instead the girl shrugged, “Hm, guess Jay, Carlos and I owe Evie $50.”

“Huh?” Audrey stared at Mal. Did they actually bet on her sexuality?

“Evie’s a huge ass lesbian and her radar is extremely strong. One day she said that she believes you’re a lesbian since you have that vibe that she can’t point out but she knows it’s there. Jay and Carlos didn’t believe her, neither did I, but well guess we’re wrong.” Mal explained.

Audrey nodded, feeling slightly jealous that Evie is proud of herself. She wanted people to know who she really is, but she knows the repercussions of her action will hit a toll on her family. Mal noticed how silent Audrey was and held her hand, “You know Evie also had a hard time coming out to us. She was afraid we’d abandon her. When she told us she’s gay, she expected us to walk away. She was surprised at how accepting we were.”

“How did you find it so easy to accept her?”

“We love her. That’s just it. We love Evie enough to accept who she really is.” Mal looked at Audrey, and smiled, “You shouldn’t be afraid to tell people who you are. If they don’t accept you, then they’re not meant to be in your life. And that includes family, Auds.”

“You’re not so bad after all.” Audrey chuckled softly.

“Oh please. I’m still a bad bitch with a good heart.” 

“You’re going to make a fine queen, Mal.” Audrey said sincerely.

“I don’t really know about that.” Mal sighed as she stared at the ring on her finger. “I’m afraid of messing up.”

“Mal, every leader has their own flaws but that doesn’t make them a great leader. Besides, you saved us from your mother, and I heard about the Uma incident during Cotillion, so you’ll be fine.”

Mal nodded, her eyes still fixed on the engagement ring, running her finger against it. Audrey can feel her heart aching because it should be her who’s marrying Mal but she can’t do anything about it. Audrey hated herself for not chasing after Mal back then because she was the kind of person who does everything to get what she wants. She always believed that if you want something so badly, you must do everything to get it. But Audrey knows the consequences if she actually chased Mal and she wasn’t ready to face it then. She’s not even sure if she’s ready to face it this time.

Audrey took Mal’s hand and looked at her, “Ben is really lucky to have you.”

Mal smiled softly, her heart mixed from aching to racing faster than it’s normal beat from Audrey’s words and Audrey’s hand holding hers. She loves Ben but she was not entirely sure if she loves him enough to be his queen. 

Her heart pounded harder as her eyes met Audrey’s. Mal slowly lifted herself up, her face leaning closer, their face inches away from each other, and their lips can officially close the gap between them by just one more move. Mal was completely aware of what she was doing and so was Audrey but neither girls find the strength to actually pull away until a phone started to ring, immediately bringing themselves back to reality.

Mal recognized the ringtone as hers and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She saw Ben’s name popped up on the screen and answered the call.

”Ben, hi!”

”Hey, Mal. I just finished my meeting today. Let’s go get dinner?”

”Of course. I’ll meet you at the front of the school.”

”Gotcha! See you then. I love you, my future queen”

”I love you too, my king.” Mal replied half-heartedly and hung up. She looked at Audrey and smiled slightly as she stood up. “I have to go. I’ll see you later, Auds.” 

Audrey nodded and watched as Mal left the room. She let out a sigh and stood up as well, turning the tv off and putting away the left over box of pizza on the table before leaving Jay and Carlos’ room and headed to hers.

_‘Stupid universe making me fall for Mal.’_

* * *

Mal bakes when Mal is stress, and right now her stress level has officially surpassed its maximum level. The ever dreadful wedding planning has officially started and Jane had started bugging her already just like she did during Cotillion. It was like everywhere she turned Jane was there with an iPad on her hand and showing her photos of different flower bouquets, wedding cakes, wedding toppers for the cakes, designs for the invitations, and so much more. Evie wasn’t helping either. When she said she had made 1,000 sketches of Mal’s wedding dress, she _literally_ made 1,000 sketches. How she drew all those, Mal will never know.

”For a future queen, you’re not exactly setting a good example by being out of bed after curfew.” Mal looked up from the chocolate batter she’s currently mixing to see Audrey leaning against the door, arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her lips.

”Cut me some slack, Auds. I’m stressed as fuck.” Mal chuckled as she continued to mix the batter.

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully as she entered the kitchen, and walked over to Mal’s side, and leaned herself against the counter. “So, what are you baking?”

”Cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes.” Audrey raised an eyebrow, giving Mal a suspicious look. “I’m not putting any spells on this.”  
  
Audrey shrugged, “Just making sure, your highness.”

Feeling playful and deciding to tease Mal, Audrey dipped her fingers in the batter, brought her fingers to her lips, tasting the batter. Mal gulped she looked at Audrey sucking on her batter-covered fingers. It didn’t help that the princess’ eyes were covered and she’s making small lewd noises that Mal’s thoughts began to travel somewhere naughty.

Audrey opened her eyes to see Mal’s gaze on her, and smirked to herself. “Yes, Mal?” she asked with an innocent voice

”N-nothing.” Mal shook her head, cleaning her thoughts. She finished mixing the batter and poured them in the cupcake tray, and carried it to the oven, placing the tray inside to bake them.

Audrey dipped her fingers again on the left over batter and sucked on it, creating another lewd noises but this time louder that Mal started cursing to herself.

_‘For the love of dragons, this bitch is seducing me’_

“Do you really have to do that noise?”

Audrey blinked as she looked at Mal innocently, “Do what?”

”That. _That_ noise.”

”Mal unless you use your words well, I will never know what you're talking about. Besides I'm just enjoying the batter." Audrey smiled innocently, as she licked her fingers, her gaze fixed on Mal’s.

“Audrey is it just me, or are you actually trying to seduce me?” Mal asked, eyebrow raised, her arms folded. Audrey looked at her, a smirk forming across her lips. “Well that depends. Do you think I’m seducing you?”

“N-no.” 

_‘You’re marrying the king. You’re engaged. You cannot cheat on Ben.’_ Mal reminded herself.

”Well then, I’m not.” Audrey grinned. She made her way to the fridge and grabbed a pint of ice cream with her name written on it. She picked up a small spoon, hopped on the counter top, and fed herself.

”Mint chocolate? Really?” Mal frowned as she read the flavor written on the tub. “Doesn’t that taste like toothpaste or something?”

“Are you trying to get on my bad side by insulting my favorite flavor of ice cream, Mal?” 

“Of course not.” Mal chuckled, as she held Audrey’s wrist, leaning in and ate the ice cream from the spoon.

“Mal, what are you doing?” 

“Eating ice cream?” Mal said innocently. “Sharing is caring, Auds. You should know that.”

”Of course I know that. What I mean is why did you eat from my spoon and not grab one your own?”

”Because I want to eat from your spoon.” Mal shrugged. “But there’s somewhere else I want to taste the ice cream from.” Mal’s eyes fell on Audrey’s lips, wondering what they taste like.

Audrey noticed where Mal’s eyes were and smirked. “And where is that, Mal?” She fed herself again, this time allowing herself to savor the cold treat, the tip of her tongue licking the spoon in a seductive manner.

Mal licked her lips, she grabbed the ice cream and spoon from Audrey’s hand and set them aside. Knowing where this is going, and not wanting to do anything to stop it, Audrey placed her hand on Mal’s hips, pulling the girl closer to her, their foreheads pressed together, inhaling each other’s breathe.

“Kiss me.” Audrey whispered and Mal didn’t need to be told twice as she leaned in and captured the princess’ lips, tasting the mint chocolate flavored ice cream. The kiss was soft and sweet. If you want to know how every other romantic first kiss feels like, this was it. It was the kind of kiss that that both girls will never forget. The kiss grew deeper and tongues were soon involved.

Suddenly reality hit them both as they remembered that Mal is engaged, causing them to break the kiss immediately, feeling a rush of guilt and panic.

”Oh god. We shouldn’t have done that.” Mal gulped, Audrey’s lips still lingering against hers. “Oh god I just cheated on my fiancé”

“Yeah this was wrong.” Audrey nodded.

 _‘_ _But it feels oh so right.’_

“We... we forget this ever happened. We’re not going to speak any of this to anyone.”

Mal nodded, agreeing to forget the kiss. They both know they couldn’t but they have to. They should. 

“I should go. Bye, Mal.” Audrey hopped off the counter and left the kitchen without sparing a single glance back at Mal. 

The cupcakes were soon finished and Mal took it out of the oven. She mumbled a cooling spell over it, before placing each cupcake inside a box and put it inside the fridge. She mumbled another spell to clean the entire kitchen and once the place was tidied up, Mal left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

Her and Evie’s room, and Audrey’s were on the same floor but on opposite directions. To her left leads to her room, while the right leads to Audrey’s. Mal closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she started to make her way to Audrey’s room.

Mal doesn’t knock but instead she turned the knob, internally grateful that Audrey did not lock the door, and entered her room.

”Mal. What are you doing here?” 

Mal did not reply and instead locked Audrey’s door, and mumbled a silencing spell. She looked at her engagement ring and slowly slipped the ring off her finger.

_’I’m so sorry, Ben.’_

Mal and Audrey stared at each other, and as if reading each other’s minds, the two girls clashed their lips together, Audrey pressing Mal against the back of her door, her hand wrapped around Mal’s neck.

The kiss was much more different than before. It was full of lust, want, and passion. Mal rested her hands on Audrey’s hips, pulling the princess closer to her, their bodies pressed together. Audrey broke the kiss and slowly made her way to Mal’s neck, pressing her lips against the skin, nibbling and sucking on it lightly.

”You should’ve been mine, Mal. Not Ben’s.” Audrey whispered.

Mal pushed Audrey slightly and looked at her. “If we’re going to do this, a, do not mention Ben. And b,” Mal smiled as she pecked Audrey’s lips before finishing her sentence, “behind this closed doors, I’m yours and you’re mine.”

The two girls kissed each other again, and made their way to the bed, stumbling in between as they removed each other’s piece of clothing until they found themselves on the bed, both half naked, Mal lying on top of Audrey. She placed soft kisses against every inch of Audrey’s skin as she made her way down to her bare chest. Not wasting another second, she placed her lips around Audrey’s breast and sucked on it, her hand squeezing the other, earning a gasp from the princess.

“Mal, please. Lower.” Audrey breathed heavily, begging Mal to move further. Mal moved to Audrey’s jaw, kissing it lightly, her hand traveling down, untying the string on Audrey’s pajamas, and slipped her hand in, looking up at Audrey when she realized the princess wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath.

”I go commando when I sleep.” Audrey explained. She pulled Mal up and captured her lips again, moaning in the kiss when she felt Mal’s finger running up and down her wet slit. Audrey broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against Mal’s as she held her closer. “Mal stop teasing, please.”

”Tell me what you want, princess.” Mal pecked her lips before moving her lips to her neck, and nibbled and sucked her skin, not caring whether she leaves a mark or not. 

Audrey shook her head as she bucked her hips to feel more of Mal’s finger against her. Mal looked at Audrey as her thumb pressed against the girl’s clit, encircling it lightly in a teasing manner. Audrey groaned, sexually frustrated at Mal. 

Mal continued to move her thumb against Audrey’s swollen clit, her middle finger running up and down Audrey’s wet folds. “Just tell me what you want, princess, and I promise you I’ll give it to you.”

”Fuck me. Mal, I want you to fuck me.”

True to her words, Mal pulled down Audrey’s pajama pants and moved down, leaving trails of wet kisses on Audrey's skin, settling herself in between Audrey’s legs, and slipped in two digits inside her, moving her fingers in a fast pace, her tongue flicking against Audrey's clit, both actions driving Audrey crazy.

She entangled her fingers around the girl’s purple hair, grinding her hips against Mal’s lips, wanting to feel more. Mal added another finger, increasing her pace, sucking on Audrey’s clit at the same time. Audrey shut her eyes tight, her lips parted as strings of loud moans escape them. Mal continued to fuck Audrey with her fingers, curling her digits, hitting on Audrey’s spot. 

Mal’s fingers and tongue doing their magic drove Audrey insane, the princess becoming a moaning mess as she chants Mal’s name as if it’s some kind of a prayer. Mal continue to work with her tongue and fingers, and soon enough, Audrey let out a loud moan, her back arching, as she released her juices all over Mal’s fingers and face.

Audrey panted as she came down from the high, her eyes shut tight. She chuckled softly as she felt a soft pair of lips moving its way upwards, wet kisses planted on every inch of Audrey’s body part before finding its way to her lips, tasting herself against Mal’s lips.

Audrey pulled away and looked at Mal, and smiled. She cupped Mal’s cheeks as she stared into Mal’s eyes with a mixture of love and lust. “I love you, Mal.”

Mal kissed her again, deeply and passionate. “I love you too, Audrey.”

Audrey felt her heart leaped in joy at Mal’s words and pressed their lips together again. 

And that’s how they started. In front of everyone, they were good friends. Ironically, considering their parents’ history. However, behind closed doors, behind the public eyes, in Audrey’s bedroom, they were lovers. Audrey was Mal’s, and Mal was Audrey’s.   
  
An illicit affair that no one knew about. Or at least that’s what they thought.


End file.
